My Place
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Gadis itu datang dan mengingatkan Gaara akan janjinya semasa kecil. Ingatkah Gaara akan janjinya? Dan... Mampukah ia mewujudkan janjinya tersebut? Special fict for GIST. AU. Mind to read and review? Arigatou! Complete!:3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and all the characters. They're Masashi Kishimoto's.

Pairing : It's GaaIno. Why? Because this fict is special for GIST (Gaara Ino Spring's Tale) XD

Genre : Romance/ Fantasy

A/N : Just wanna say thanks to el Cierto-san who told me about this GIST event and for any other helps, arigatou! And for Kuromaki Shana-chan like usual, for the support and others, hontou ni arigatou! ^^

Well then, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**MY PLACE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi.

Saatnya bunga bermekaran.

Warna-warni yang memanjakan mata dan harum semerbak yang menenangkan hati, terbawa oleh angin sepoi nan hangat.

Hamparan keindahan padang bunga di Konoha Village ini layaknya suatu surga di atas bumi.

Orang yang melewatinya otomatis akan terdiam sejenak hanya untuk berseru kagum. Tidak menyangka bahwa masih ada tempat yang begitu asri-nya, seakan belum tersentuh oleh kejamnya dunia yang mengatasnamakan pembangunan.

"Apa kau tahu, Nak?" ujar seorang nenek renta terhadap cucunya, kala mereka melewati padang bunga hari itu. "Setiap benda, apapun itu, memiliki roh pelindung-nya masing-masing!"

Sang cucu menengok ke arah neneknya yang tengah melayangkan pandangannya ke arah warna-warni bunga yang terdapat di padang tersebut. Sebuah senyum lembut merekah di wajah sang nenek.

"Ada roh tanaman juga?" tanya sang cucu yang dapat dengan cepat menangkap maksud dari perkataan sang nenek.

Sang nenek tampak semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia kemudian mengangguk kecil sambil menepuk kepala cucunya dengan penuh kasih.

"Nymph," ujar sang nenek, "itu sebutannya!"

Sang cucu yang baru berusia sekitar 7 tahun itu kemudian mengulang ucapan neneknya tersebut.

"Nymph."

Sang nenek mengangguk.

"Nymph memberikan kehidupan bagi tanaman dan sebaliknya, tanaman tersebut memberikan tempat tinggal bagi Nymph!" jelas sang nenek lebih lanjut. "Hubungan yang saling menguntungkan!"

Bocah kecil itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu, setelah sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya, ia langsung mengutarakannya pada sang nenek. Untuk mendapat jawaban, tentu saja.

"Kalau tanaman-tanaman ini mati, di mana Nymph itu akan tinggal, Baa-chan?"

Lagi, sang nenek tersenyum akibat pertanyaan kritis dari cucunya yang terbilang masih sangat muda itu.

"Tidak di mana-mana, Anakku. Mereka akan menghilang! Dan segala keindahan di bumi ini pun akan menghilang seturut hilangnya para Nymph!"

"Eh? Masa begitu? Kasihan Nymph-nya! Lagipula, aku nggak bisa membayangkan kalau di bumi nggak ada bunga lagi!" ujar sang bocah sambil mengernyitkan alis tipisnya yang nyaris tidak terlihat. Bibirnya tampak sedikit maju sebelum ia menambahkan. "Pasti kondisinya jadi gersang seperti desa tempat tinggal kita yang dulu! Aku nggak suka!"

"Ya! Kau benar!" jawab sang nenek lagi sambil mengangguk-angguk puas. "Karena itu, sudah tugas manusia-lah untuk menjaga tempat tinggal para Nymph ini!"

"Aku! Aku akan menjaganya, Baa-chan! Aku nggak akan membiarkan para Nymph itu kehilangan tempat tinggalnya! Dan lagi, aku juga nggak mau tempat tinggalku jadi gersang!"

Sang nenek tersenyum lembut.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Gaara!"

Dan angin semilir memainkan kelopak bunga di padang itu. Kelopak-kelopak tersebut kemudian berterbangan hingga salah satunya jatuh ke atas rambut merah sang bocah, seolah kelopak tersebut adalah bentuk ungkapan terima kasih dari sang Nymph atas janji perlindungan yang telah diucapkan oleh bocah kecil bernama Gaara tersebut.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Musim demi musim berganti. Dan kini, sekali lagi musim semi menghampiri.

Bocah berambut merah yang dahulu begitu polosnya saat ini sudah berusia 23 tahun. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan perawakannya begitu tenangnya, jika tidak mau dibilang 'dingin'. Di bagian atas mata kirinya tertera sebuah tato bertuliskan kanji 'Ai' yang berarti 'Cinta' dan kedua matanya yang berwarna _turquoise_ itu tampak dikelilingi lingkaran hitam akibat insomnia yang dideritanya. Satu hal yang jelas, meskipun penampilannya sangat eksentrik, hal ini tidak mengurangi ketampanan yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk dimiliki pemuda satu ini.

Sabaku Gaara. Itulah namanya.

Lalu, siapa sebenarnya Gaara itu?

Gaara adalah seorang pemuda yang berasal dari keluarga _broken-home_. Sejak nenek yang disayanginya – Chiyo-Baachan- meninggal pada saat Gaara berusia 10 tahun, Gaara mulai menunjukkan perilaku tertutup. Gejala sulit tidurnya-pun berawal sejak saat itu.

Bagaimanapun, Chiyo-Baachan adalah perwujudan orangtua penuh kasih bagi Gaara. Beliau melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pengganti ibu yang langsung meninggal ketika melahirkannya serta sebagai ayah yang selalu melindungi dan mengajarkannya banyak nilai kehidupan.

Ayah Gaara sendiri adalah seorang otoriter yang selalu sibuk bekerja. Jangakan mengajarkan Gaara mengenai macam-macam hal, sang ayah bahkan teramat jarang menyapanya. Namun, dengan seenaknya, sang ayah selalu membuat tuntutan yang tinggi bagi anak-anaknya, termasuk Gaara.

Gaara sendiri adalah anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara Sabaku. Sang kakak sulung yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, merupakan tipe perempuan tegar yang selalu berusaha memberikan kasih sayang yang hilang pada adik-adiknya. Sabaku Temari- itulah namanya. Meskipun Temari selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik bagi Gaara, namun Gaara yang terlanjur menutup dirinya hanya bisa memandang sebelah mata pada segala perhatian yang ditawarkan oleh Temari. Bahkan, dengan teganya, Gaara malah merasa lega saat sang kakak keluar dari rumah setelah menikah dengan pemuda keluarga Nara.

Anak kedua, Sabaku Kankurou, adalah seorang pemuda yang baik hati. Ia sangat menyayangi Gaara dan Temari. Meskipun demikian, sikap otoriter sang ayah membuatnya tidak tahan. Akhirnya, di usianya yang menginjak 18 tahun, Kankurou pun pergi dari rumah keluarga Sabaku dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Hanya sesekali Gaara mendengar kabarnya dari Temari yang masih cukup sering berinteraksi dengan sang anak tengah tersebut. Namun, bisa dibilang, Gaara sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kondisi Kankurou.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal Gaara yang masih bertahan di rumah keluarga Sabaku. Meskipun demikian, sama seperti hari-hari lampau yang telah dilaluinya, hampir tidak pernah ada interaksi antara anak dan orangtua di antara Gaara dan ayahnya. Jika mereka terlihat berbicara satu sama lain, biasanya itu hanya untuk urusan pekerjaan. Di luar itu, tegur sapa saja mereka tampak enggan.

Ayah Gaara bekerja di bidang pembangunan. Beliau merancang pengembangan desa dengan mendirikan gedung-gedung dan perumahan-perumahan baru di Konoha Village tersebut. Berkat usahanya lah, kini Konoha Village dapat berkembang pesat dan menjadi suatu desa yang sebentar lagi dapat dikatakan sebagai suatu kota baru. Bayangkan, Konoha Village yang dahulu tidak ada apa-apanya, sekarang memiliki berbagai macam fasilitas mewah seperti rumah sakit, supermarket, sekolah dan perguruan tinggi, serta fasilitas lainnya.

Pekerjaan membangun desa inilah yang kemudian dilimpahkan kepada Gaara, mengingat usia sang ayah yang sudah tidak lagi produktif.

Sejak awal sudah dikatakan bahwa sang ayah memiliki sikap otoriter bukan? Semenjak kuliah-pun, Gaara sudah dipersiapkan untuk dapat meneruskan pekerjaan ini. Gaara sendiri memilih bersikap pasif dan menerima segala keputusan yang telah dipilihkan baginya.

Hanya satu tindakan yang mencerminkan protes Gaara pada sang ayah. Ya, itu adalah tato 'Ai' di dahi kirinya. Sang ayah sempat menghina tindakan Gaara yang satu itu. Tapi Gaara memilih tidak menggubrisnya sehingga sang ayah pun hanya bisa memendam kejengkelannya pada sang anak.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Gaara-sama, bagaimana dengan proyek pembangunan apartemen bertingkat ini?" tanya Yashamaru, adik sang ibu yang menjadi pengawas Gaara atas perintah sang ayah, pada suatu hari. Pria bertampang feminim itu kemudian menyerahkan beberapa dokumen yang langsung diterima oleh Gaara.

Mata _turquoise_ sang pemimpin muda yang mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang itu tampak meneliti kata demi kata dari dokumen tersebut sebelum ia mengembalikannya pada Yashamaru dengan cara melepasnya begitu saja, seolah hendak membuangnya.

"Lakukan!"

"Ano," jawab Yashamaru sambil merapikan kembali berkas-berkas tersebut. "Tapi Gaara-sama…"

"Apalagi?" tanya Gaara sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi beroda yang tengah didudukinya.

"Tidak. Itu.. Mengenai tempat yang akan dijadikan lahan pembangunan…"

Gaara menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada beberapa yang menentang," jawab Yashamaru sambil memeluk erat dokumen tersebut.

"Lalu?"

"Yah…"

"Izin sudah didapatkan! Pembangunan akan segera dilakukan!" jawab Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

Yashamaru terlihat ragu-ragu. Tepat ketika ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, terlebih dahulu pintu ruangan Gaara menjeblak terbuka dan diikuti dengan masuknya seorang gadis dengan tampang garang. Gadis yang mengenakan _dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna putih sepanjang lutut itu berjalan dengan langkah yang seolah dipenuhi energi amarah sampai di depan meja Gaara. Sesampainya di depan meja Gaara, gadis itu kemudian menggebrak meja pemuda yang masih saja dengan tenangnya melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Batalkan pembangunan apartemen itu!" seru sang gadis dengan ekspresi marah yang jelas terlihat.

Gaara mengelak dari pandangan gadis itu dan beralih pada Yashamaru.

"Mana _Security_ yang bertugas?"

Yashamaru tampak kebingungan karena ia memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada para _Security_ yang bertugas sampai-sampai gadis brutal ini bisa menerjang masuk. Tapi, seolah hendak membantu menghilangkan kebingungan Yashamaru, gadis itu kemudian berkata.

"Tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan para _Security_ itu! Mereka sedang mimpi indah setelah kusemprotkan gas tidur tepat ke wajah mereka!" jawab sang gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang tampak seperti botol parfum dari… Dalam bajunya. Tepatnya, gadis berambut _blonde_ itu mengambilnya dari celah baju di bagian dadanya.

Gaara tetap tidak berekspresi. Tapi, pemuda itu kemudian berkata.

"Menarik!" jawabnya tanpa antusias. Kini ia sudah memajukan posisi tubuhnya dan menggerakkan tangannya hingga saling bertautan di depan mulutnya. "Tadi kau mengatakan agar aku membatalkan pembangunan tersebut?"

Gadis berambut _blonde _dengan sebuah poni yang sedikit menutupi mata kanannya itu mengangguk.

Gaara melanjutkan, "Kalau kau bisa membuatku tertidur nyenyak dengan gas tidurmu, akan kupertimbangkan permintaanmu itu!"

Sesaat, gadis itu tampak mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dengan heran. Tapi tatapan tegas kembali mendominasi sebelum ia berkata, "Dengan senang hati!"

Gadis itu pun langsung menyemprotkan gasnya ke arah Gaara. Gaara memejamkan matanya sekilas dengan kedua tangan yang masih terletak di depan mulutnya. Setelah gadis itu selesai menyemprotkan gas tidurnya, ia tersenyum puas.

"Selesai? Jadi pembangunan…"

"Apanya yang selesai, Nona?" tanya Gaara sambil kembali membuka matanya.

Terang saja, gadis itu membelalakkan matanya dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya sekilas seolah hendak membuktikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak bermasalah.

"Tidak mungkin!" tukas gadis itu sambil menyemprotkan gas itu kembali ke wajah Gaara. Gaara kembali melakukan hal yang serupa dengan sebelumnya –memejamkan mata. Tapi setelah gadis itu berhenti menyemprot, sekali lagi Gaara membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Bahkan tidak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu mengantuk akibat perbuatan sang gadis.

"Kau bukan manusia!" pekik gadis itu, sedikit kesal.

Gaara tetap memandangnya tanpa ekspresi sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Percuma! Aku mengidap insomnia parah! Dan gas tidur kacangan-mu tidak akan bisa menidurkanku!" ujar Gaara sambil mengambil dokumen lain yang ada di atas meja. Gadis itu memandang ke arah Gaara dengan tatapan yang seolah siap menelan pemuda itu bulat-bulat. Tapi belum sempat gadis itu berbicara lebih lanjut, Gaara menambahkan perkataannya, "Yashamaru, Nona itu sudah tidak ada urusan di sini! Bawa dia keluar!"

"A-ah! Baik Gaara-sama!" ujar Yashamaru sambil mendekat ke arah sang gadis. "Ayo, Nona!"

"Jangan menggangguku!" ujar gadis itu sambil menyemprotkan gas tidurnya ke arah Yashamaru. Kontan, pria cantik tersebut jatuh tertidur dengan bunyi berdebam akibat tubuh yang menghantam lantai.

Gaara memandang Yashamaru sekilas sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dokumen yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, batalkan pembangunan itu!"

Gaara tidak mengacuhkan gadis itu. Melihatnya pun tidak.

Sang gadis mulai menampakkan wajah geram sebelum ia kembali menggebrak meja.

"HEI! AKU SEDANG BICARA PADAMU! DASAR GAARA PANDA BERDARAH!" umpat gadis itu setengah berteriak.

Gaara mengernyitkan alis tipisnya hingga terlihat kerutan di antara kedua matanya.

"Panda berdarah?" ulangnya tenang sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada sang gadis.

"Panda!" ujar gadis itu sambil menunjuk mata Gaara yang dikelilingi lingkaran hitam. "Berdarah!" tambahnya sambil menunjuk rambut merah Gaara.

Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum ia membuang muka dan tenggelam kembali ke dalam dokumennya.

Kesal karena kembali tidak diacuhkan, gadis itu merampas dokumen yang ada di tangan Gaara.

"Walaupun orangtuamu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu sopan santun, harusnya kau sudah tahu sendiri bahwa mengabaikan orang yang sedang bicara padamu itu sama sekali tidak sopan!" ujar gadis itu dalam nada yang menantang. Dokumen yang dirampasnya kemudian dibuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Gaara nampak tidak peduli. Ia bahkan kembali mengambil dokumen lain yang ada di atas meja dan mulai membacanya seolah ia tidak keberatan dengan tindakan sang gadis yang merampas dokumen sebelumnya.

"Kau itu… Ternyata menyebalkan sekali!" seru gadis itu gemas. "Apanya yang mau melindungi tempat tinggalmu agar tidak kembali gersang? Apanya yang mau melindungi bunga-bunga yang didiami para Nymph?"

Untuk sesaat, Gaara tampak tersentak. Ia kemudian meletakkan dokumen yang baru setengah dibacanya ke atas meja.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Gaara sambil memandang gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Akhirnya kau menunjukkan kepedulian juga, heh?" ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kau.."

"Maksudku," potong Gaara, "omong kosong apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Apa kau bermaksud menulis cerita fantasi anak-anak tentang Peri-peri dan semacamnya?"

Gadis itu tampak melongo mendengarkan jawaban Gaara.

"Kau…" jawab gadis itu geram. "Kalau kau lupa, akan kuingatkan! Kau yang waktu itu berusia sekitar tujuh tahun berjanji pada nenekmu untuk menjaga para bunga yang menjadi tempat tinggal para Nymph! Dan sekarang, kau malah mau menghancurkan padang bunga itu hanya untuk mendirikan apartemen? Yang benar saja!"

Gaara menghela nafas. Lalu, dengan nada datar ia membalas.

"Lalu? Kau berharap bahwa aku masih percaya cerita soal Nymph dan sebangsanya di usiaku yang sudah 23 tahun ini?"

"H-hah?"

"Dan kau pikir, setelah mengingatkanku akan imajinasi yang hanya dipercaya oleh anak-anak, aku akan tersentuh dan membatalkan proyek itu?" sambung Gaara sambil menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. "Maaf saja!" tambah Gaara sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"T-tunggu! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai!" ujar gadis itu lagi sambil mengejar langkah Gaara.

Gaara tetap berjalan tanpa mau mendengarkan gadis yang dianggapnya aneh itu. Bahkan, dengan sengaja ia mengambil semacam _MP3 Player_ dari saku celananya dan menghubungkannya ke _earphone_. Selanjutnya, ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam alunan musik yang diputar alat tersebut.

Tapi, jangan salahkan gadis itu kalau dia keras kepala. Dia bahkan menarik sebelah _earphone_ yang dikenakan Gaara sehingga membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau itu.. Benar-benar tidak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali ya?" cibir gadis itu dengan alis yang mengkerut. Ia kemudian melemparkan _earphone_ yang baru ditariknya begitu saja. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang sama dengan bocah waktu itu!" tambahnya pelan.

Gaara mengambil kembali sebelah _earphone_ yang baru ditarik gadis itu. Dengan kondisi sebelah _earphone_ yang masih menempel di telinganya, ia kemudian menatap gadis itu dalam diam yang membuat sang gadis jengah hingga kembali bersuara.

"Apa?"

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau pikir kau punya cukup sopan santun?" tanya Gaara sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. _Earphone_-nya yang sebelah masih terpegang di tangan kiri. _MP3 Player_-nya sendiri sudah sejak tadi ia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku celana panjangnya yang berwarna gelap. "Kau datang tiba-tiba, tanpa menyebutkan nama, marah-marah tidak jelas, dan kemudian mengata-ngataiku seolah kau tahu semua tentangku! Apa itu sopan santun yang diajarkan orangtuamu?"

"Ukh!"

Gadis itu sedikit tersudut mendengar perkataan Gaara. Sebenarnya perkataan pemuda tersebut ada benarnya juga. Gadis itu ingin menceramahi Gaara soal sopan santun tapi dia sendiri tidak menerapkannya. Suatu kesalahan. Apalagi pemuda di hadapannya ini bukanlah orang yang bodoh.

"Baik, baik!" ujar gadis itu sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Namaku Ino! Aku minta maaf atas perbuatan lancangku sebelum ini. Dan aku, memohon sepenuh hati padamu, Gaara-sama yang baik, agar kau membatalkan pem.. HEIII! Kembali kau! Aku belum selesai bicara!" teriak gadis itu lagi saat Gaara mendadak sudah membalik tubuhnya dan menjauh dari gadis itu tanpa mau repot-repot mendengar perkenalan sang gadis.

"HEI!" panggil Ino sambil menarik tangan Gaara.

Dengan kasar, Gaara langsung menepis tangan gadis yang mengaku bernama Ino tersebut.

"Percuma kau mau bicara apapun. Keputusan sudah bulat! Pembangunan apartemen itu akan tetap dijalankan!" ujar Gaara tanpa emosi apapun dalam nada suaranya.

Kali ini, Ino terdiam. Perlahan, mata _aquamarine_-nya mulai bergelimang air mata. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai bergetar.

"Jahat!" rengeknya sambil mulai menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu manusia kejam macam kau!"

Ino pun mulai terisak-isak. Pundak kecilnya mulai bergerak naik turun. Tangannya bergerak-gerak mengusap mata dan pipinya.

"Begini ya," ujar Gaara masih dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, "air mata palsumu tidak akan bisa mengelabuiku!"

Mendadak, pundak Ino tampak seperti menegang. Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tatapan tajamnya langsung menusuk ke mata _turquoise_ Gaara.

"Sampai air mata perempuan pun tidak mempan terhadapmu?" ujar Ino dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja menangis. Seperti kata Gaara, ia hanya pura-pura rupanya. "Kalau gitu apalagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau mengubah keputusanmu itu, hah?"

Gaara terdiam beberapa saat. Ino yang sudah tidak sabar akan jawaban Gaara, mulai menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kakinya. Melihat kelakuan Ino, mau tidak mau Gaara tersenyum tipis –meskipun hal ini tidak tertangkap oleh mata sang gadis.

"Baiklah. Ada satu cara!"

"Jangan bilang kalau aku harus bisa membuatmu tertidur lagi?" tebak Ino sebelum ia berdecak.

"Tidak," sanggah Gaara datar. "Kalau kau bisa membuktikan bahwa Nymph itu ada, maka mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan permintaanmu!"

Sang gadis langsung membeku di tempatnya. Puas dengan reaksi itu, Gaara pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan sang gadis yang langsung menjadi patung dalam sekejab.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sebelum pulang ke rumahnya hari itu, Gaara jadi menyempatkan diri mengunjungi padang bunga yang akan menjadi proyek pembangunannya selanjutnya. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan kemudian berdiri memandangi hamparan warna warni yang memanjakan mata. Aroma yang menyenangkan bisa ia rasakan menyusup masuk ke dalam penciumannya.

Untuk sesaat, ia terdiam berdiri begitu saja. Tatapannya tampak kosong. Pikirannya pun mulai melayang ke saat-saat di mana neneknya masih hidup.

Sebenarnya, Gaara belum melupakan janji yang ia ucapkan pada neneknya perihal menjaga padang bunga itu demi para Nymph. Tapi, seiring berlalunya waktu, Gaara semakin yakin bahwa cerita itu hanyalah mengada-ada. Isapan jempol bagi para anak-anak agar tidak mencabut bunga sembarangan.

Sekarang, ia sudah dewasa. Ia sudah tahu bahwa cerita itu tidak nyata. Ia tidak perlu takut soal menghancurkan habitat Nymph dan semacamnya.

Lagipula, ini adalah pekerjaannya. Mengingat populasi manusia yang terus meningkat dengan drastis, kebutuhan akan tempat tinggal-pun otomatis akan terus meningkat. Dengan berdirinya apartemen di sini, akan banyak orang yang bisa tinggal. Bukankah tindakannya membangun apartemen itu jelas-jelas akan menyelamatkan banyak orang? Tidak perlu muluk-muluk dengan mimpi soal Nymph. Yang jelas, tindakannya ini bertujuan untuk memberikan tempat tinggal bagi orang yang membutuhkan!

Demikianlah Gaara meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tindakannya tidak salah.

"Nymph itu cuma mitos," gumam Gaara.

Setelah mengatakan itu angin hangat yang sedikit menderu menghantam bunga-bunga di padang hingga menyebabkan kelopak-kelopaknya terbang dan menari mengikuti arah angin. Salah satu kelopak itu kemudian mendarat di tangan Gaara yang memang menengadah.

Mendadak, pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya seolah teringat sesuatu.

"_Tapi.. Dari mana ia tahu janji yang kubuat dengan Chiyo-Baachan?" _batin Gaara kemudian. "_Lagipula… Siapa gadis itu sebenernya? Kenapa kesannya ia seperti sudah mengenalku?"_

Gaara mendesah perlahan. Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya yang berisi kelopak bunga tadi. Selanjutnya, ia melepas kepalannya dan membiarkan sang kelopak meluncur dari tangannya.

Tanpa berusaha mencari tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, Gaara pun kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam hari ini dilalui Gaara seperti biasa. Berbaring di tempat tidurnya, tanpa pernah bisa terlelap. Hanya sesekali saja ia bisa benar-benar terlelap. Sisanya, ia akan terus di tempat tidurnya menatap langit-langitnya dalam diam atau mungkin membaca buku sampai pagi kembali menjelang.

Setelah beberapa saat termenung di atas tempat tidurnya, Gaara memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah dan mengambil segelas coklat hangat. Walaupun efek coklat hangat yang menenangkan tidak mempan untuk insomnia Gaara yang memang sudah parah, setidaknya, dengan membuat minuman tersebut, Gaara bisa sedikit membunuh waktu yang terasa membosankan saat ia menunggu pagi datang.

Setelah secangkir coklat berada di tangannya, ia kembali beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Mendadak, ia merasa angin menerpa masuk ke kamarnya. Padahal seingat Gaara, ia sudah menutup jendelanya sejak tadi sore.

Perlahan, perhatiannya pun teralihkan pada sesosok yang berdiam di jendelanya yang terbuka. Sosok tersebut duduk di kusen jendelanya dan sedikit tertutupi oleh tirai yang berkibar akibat tiupan angin malam.

Gaara berjalan mendekat ke arah jendelanya. Sebelum sampai dan bisa mengamati sosok itu lebih dekat, ia meletakkan coklat hangat itu di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Kini, ia pun sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan 'penyelundup' yang masih juga tidak beranjak dari kusen jendela kamarnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya seperti biasa.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pun tidak tahu apa-apa soal sopan santun, Nona!" ujar Gaara tetap dalam intonasi datar.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ itu tersenyum sinis.

"Aku hanya bermaksud menjawab tantanganmu tadi siang!" jawab sang gadis yang bernama Ino itu sambil meloncat turun dari kusen jendela. "Setelah kubicarakan dengan teman-temanku, mereka tidak keberatan aku memperlihatkan ini asalkan kau benar-benar menghentikan pembangunan apartemen itu!"

Gaara terdiam.

Ino tersenyum.

Sejurus kemudian, sebuah cahaya terang membungkus tubuh gadis itu. Gaara sampai harus menyipitkan matanya sampai sinar itu lenyap.

Dan setelah sinar itu lenyap, yang ada di hadapan Gaara bukan lagi seorang gadis dengan baju putih polos. Makhluk itu memang berperawakan tidak berbeda dengan Ino yang tampak seperti manusia. Bedanya, di rambut makhluk itu terdapat daun-daun yang terjalin menyerupai bando di bagian atas kepalanya sampai melilit bagian _ponytail_-nya. Tubuh makhluk itu dibungkus dengan bunga-bunga kecil yang tampak berwarna-warni mulai dari bagian dada sampai batas paha. Tentu saja, bagian pundaknya terekspos jelas. Bagian tangannya tampak dililit oleh benda semacam kayu berwarna kecoklatan. Sama halnya dengan kakinya yang tidak memakai alas dan hanya dililiti kayu tersebut sampai batas pergelangan kaki.

Kalau ini adalah mimpi, maka inilah mimpi teraneh yang pernah Gaara hadapi setelah lama ia mengidap insomnia. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya begitu saja. Dengan sebelah tangan, ia mengusap matanya. Ia bahkan mengerjab-ngerabkan matanya berkali-kali. Tapi sia-sia, sosok mencurigakan itu tetap berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Nah! Sesuai janji! Kau sudah melihat sosok Nymph kan?" ujar makhluk itu sambil berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Gaara terdiam. Lalu dengan tidak acuhnya, ia bergerak ke arah tempat tidurnya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya.

"HEEEII!" protes makhluk itu. Lagi-lagi ia diabaikan oleh Gaara.

Gaara sendiri mulai menarik selimut dan kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Pemuda berambut merah itu masih saja berharap bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi. Dan begitu pagi datang besok, makhluk itu sudah menghilang dan ia bisa melupakan semua kejadian aneh di malam ini.

Namun, mendadak ada sesuatu kekuatan yang menarik bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

Gaara pun dipaksa membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat gadis berpenampilan aneh itu sedang terduduk di atasnya sambil memegangi bantal yang semula ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Mata _aquamarine_ gadis itu menatap mata _turquoise_ Gaara dalam-dalam.

Ah.

Tadi siang Gaara sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Tapi sekarang, apalagi berada di jarak sedekat ini, Gaara bisa melihat kalau sosok di hadapannya –atau tepatnya di atasnya- merupakan gambaran seorang gadis yang… Sangat cantik! Mata birunya begitu jernih dan menghanyutkan. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat _ponytail_ sebagian jatuh melalui sela-sela pundaknya. Poninya yang sedikit menutupi mata kanannya tampak berayun sempurna setiap ia melakukan pergerakan. Wajahnya pun tidak bercela. Semuanya sempurna, walaupun dilihat di ruangan dengan penerangan minim yang hanya berupa sebuah _night-lamp_ berwarna temaram serta bantuan cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Bagaikan bunga, penampilan gadis ini sangat indah! Aroma yang keluar dari tubuhnya pun begitu memabukkan.

Gaara menahan nafasnya sebelum ia mendorong gadis itu dari atasnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" protes Ino saat Gaara mendorong gadis itu di pundaknya. Tapi toh gadis itu akhirnya sedikit menyingkir dan membiarkan Gaara bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

Gaara sendiri kemudian mengacak rambutnya dengan sedikit kasar tanpa menggubris protes si gadis. Lalu, dengan tangan yang sama, pemuda itu akhirnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Wajah yang dirasanya sedikit memanas.

"_Kenapa… Jantungku jadi berdebar tidak karuan seperti ini?"_ ujar batin Gaara sambil memindahkan kembali sebelah tangannya tadi ke arah dada sementara kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

"Hoi, panda!"

Gaara kembali mengabaikan Ino. Bagaimanapun, pemuda itu masih terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Heeeeeeiiiii!" panggil gadis itu lagi dengan nada suara yang kembali terdengar tidak sabar.

Gaara masih mengabaikannya. Bahkan sekali itu, ia memejamkan matanya dan kemudian melakukan ritual menarik dan menghembuskan nafas.

"Gaara Panda Berdarah!" ujar gadis itu mulai setengah berteriak. Saat Gaara sudah hendak memperhatikan gadis itu, sebuah bantal mengayun dan menghantam kepala pemuda itu di pelipis kirinya.

"Ugh!" erang Gaara. "Apa-apaan kau?" semburnya sambil memegangi pelipis kirinya. Tidak terlalu sakit memang, tapi tetap saja cukup untuk membuat Gaara sedikit pening akibat tumbukan yang terjadi.

"Makanya, kalau dipanggil itu kasih respon! Menyebalkan!" gerutu gadis itu masih dengan tangan yang memegang bantal.

Sekali itu, Gaara sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang.

"Lalu apa maumu?" ujar pemuda itu sinis.

"Menagih janji!" jawab gadis itu sambil meletakkan bantalnya. Saat menjawab pertanyaan Gaara itu, ia sedikit mengangkat bahunya. "Kau sudah lihat bahwa Nymph itu benar-benar ada! Dan kau harus membatalkan pembangunan apartemen yang akan menghancurkan tempat tinggal kami!"

"_Kami?"_ batin Gaara kembali berbicara_. "Jadi gadis ini benar-benar Nymph?"_

Gaara menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu? Kami, manusia, juga membutuhkan tempat tinggal! Karena itu aku tidak bisa…"

"Kau mau mengingkari janjimu lagi, Gaara?" potong Ino cepat.

Gaara terdiam.

"Tidak kusangka… Kau laki-laki yang serendah ini!"

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir Ino, Gaara langsung merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk jantungnya.

"Aku.. Rupanya aku salah menilaimu!" sembur Ino lagi dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sekali ini, Gaara bisa melihatnya sebagai kesungguhan. Bukan kepura-puraan.

Dengan cepat, Ino kemudian turun dari kasur Gaara dan membuang mukanya. Ia pun melangkah ke arah jendela, siap meloncat dari sana seandainya saja Gaara tidak menahan tangannya.

"Salah menilaiku? Kau bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu denganku!" ujar Gaara berusaha tenang. Sebenarnya, dadanya sudah bergemuruh sedemikian rupa. Untuk alasan apa, Gaara belum bisa memahaminya. Yang jelas, tangannya semakin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ino, seolah ia tidak rela untuk melepas gadis itu.

Mau tidak mau, Ino pun berbalik menghadap Gaara. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Ino kemudian mengusap air matanya yang nyaris jatuh.

"Tidak, Gaara," jawab Ino dengan yakin. Gaara pun dengan terpaksa melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Ino saat gadis Nymph itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya dengan tidak nyaman.

Gaara sendiri kemudian berusaha mengingat apa dia memang sudah memberitahukan namanya pada gadis ini atau belum. Setelah diingat-ingat, gadis ini pun sudah bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan mantap – walaupun dengan embel-embel 'Panda Berdarah'- sejak tadi siang. Anehnya, Gaara tidak bisa mengingat apapun mengenai gadis ini. Ia bahkan baru mengetahui nama gadis ini tadi siang. Tentu saja! Kalau Gaara pernah bertemu dengan gadis seperti Ino yang mengaku-aku sebagai Nymph, Gaara pasti tidak akan pernah melupakannya! Jadi kesimpulannya, Gaara memang belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis Nymph ini sebelumnya!

Tapi, sama seperti pertanyaannya tadi siang, kenapa gadis ini terlihat seperti sudah begitu mengenalnya?

Bagaikan hendak menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Gaara, Ino-pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku sudah tahu tentangmu jauh sebelum ini!"

Wajah Gaara tetap datar seperti biasa, tapi entah kenapa Ino bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu sedikit kebingungan.

"Saat kau bersama nenekmu hari itu… Aku… Melihatmu!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersentak. Ino sendiri kemudian tersenyum sedih dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke lantai. Ia kemudian sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang terbawa angin.

"Dan juga mendengar janjimu!" tambah Ino pelan.

Gaara menatap Ino yang tidak memandang ke arahnya.

"Tapi sudahlah!" ujar Ino sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Salahku yang mengira kalau kau masih memegang janjimu yang dulu! Selamat tinggal, Panda!"

"Hei!" panggil Gaara yang menghentikan langkah Ino untuk kedua kalinya.

Ino bertanya pada Gaara melalui pandangan matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi seandainya tanaman-tanaman itu mati?"

Ino mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padamu?" sambung Gaara lagi.

"Menghilang! Sama seperti para Nymph lainnya!"

Gaara mengangguk kecil. Merasa Gaara sudah tidak akan mengatakan apapun, Ino akhirnya meloncat dari jendela. Gaara sedikit panik saat melihat gadis itu meloncat. Tapi mendadak, sebuah sulur berwarna kehijauan tampak muncul dari dalam tanah dan menjadi alas yang empuk bagi gadis itu untuk mendarat di kedua kakinya. Perlahan, sulur itu menurunkan sang gadis ke atas tanah sehingga kedua kaki gadis itu kembali menjejak tanah.

Sesaat setelah menginjak tanah, penampilan gadis itu kembali berubah. Tidak ada aksesoris ataupun pakaian yang aneh. Yang berdiri di sana sambil menatap ke arah Gaara hanyalah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang mengenakan _dress_ putih selutut.

Melihat sang gadis menatapnya dari arah bawah, Gaara pun balik menatapnya sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di kusen jendela.

Setelah itu, tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, sang gadis Nymph – Ino menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari itu Gaara sudah ada di kantornya sejak pagi, seperti biasa. Di hadapannya, berdiri Yashamaru yang sedang tampak tercengang memandangi sang atasannya tersebut. Gaara sendiri tengah mengambil beberapa berkas dan langsung memutar kursi beroda-nya hingga posisinya menghadap ke samping dari arah pandang Yashamaru.

"Gaara-sama… Yang barusan Anda katakan…"

"Ada masalah?" tanya Gaara cuek sambil melihat berkas-berkas yang sekarang ada di di tangannya.

Yashamaru mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya sesaat sebelum senyumnya mengembang.

"Tidak. Tidak ada masalah, Gaara-sama! Kalau begitu, akan saya urus pembatalan kontraknya! Dan akan saya pastikan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menyentuh padang bunga tersebut!" seru Yashamaru riang. Kemudian pria cantik berambut coklat itu langsung pamit dan keluar dari ruang kerja Gaara.

Sesaat setelah Yashamaru keluar, senyum Gaara pun sedikit mengembang.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa berekspresi seperti itu, Gaara-Panda!" ujar sebuah suara yang langsung membuat Gaara menghilangkan senyumannya. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah kanannya dan menemukan seorang gadis berbaju putih yang tengah melihat ke arahnya. Kedua tangan gadis itu tersembunyi di belakang.

"Ada yang membuatmu senang?" ujar gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Gaara sambil memutar kursinya hingga kini ia membelakangi sang gadis.

Terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari si gadis itu. Gaara berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk tidak berbalik dan memandang wajah gadis itu. Tapi itu tidak perlu, karena toh gadis itu sendiri yang kemudian datang ke arah pandang Gaara.

"Arigatou na… Gaara-kun!" ujar gadis itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum pada Gaara. Rambut pirang-nya sedikit berjatuhan kala itu, menambah kecantikan tersendiri bagi sang gadis di mata Gaara.

DEG!

Lagi-lagi, jantung Gaara semakin berdegup kencang. Dan untuk mengatasinya, ia hanya bisa berpura-pura memusatkan perhatiannya pada berkas-berkas di hadapannya. Meskipun demikian, sudah pasti tidak ada satu tulisan pun yang masuk ke otaknya.

"Arigatou karena kau sudah bersedia membatalkan pembangunan yang bisa menghancurkan tempat tinggal kami!" ujar gadis itu lagi.

"Aku tidak membatalkan pembangunannya! Apartemen itu pasti akan kubangun! Aku hanya menggati lokasi pembangunannya karena padang bunga itu kurang strategis!" jawab Gaara datar.

Gadis itu – Ino- terkekeh kecil. "Tetap saja aku harus berterima kasih padamu!" ujar Ino lagi sambil mengedepankan kedua tangan yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di belakang punggung. Begitu kedua tangan itu terlihat, terlihat pula sebuah buket bunga yang berwarna-warni dalam genggaman tangan putih bak porselen tersebut.

Gaara melirik sedikit ke arah bunga-bunga tersebut. Ino masih tersenyum saat ia kemudian mendekati meja Gaara. Lalu, sambil bersenandung, Ino menunjuk ke arah meja Gaara. Sekejab kemudian terdapat sebuah vas bunga di atas meja sang pemimpin muda tersebut. Ke dalam vas itulah Ino memasukkan buket bunga yang semula dipegangnya. Setelahnya, gadis itu pun menata bunga-bunga tersebut dengan lihainya.

"Nah!" ujar Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Ruangan yang terkesan suram ini kini sudah berubah sedikit!"

Gaara memandang ke arah Ino, ke arah vas bunga, sebelum kembali ke Ino lagi.

Ino tersenyum puas sebelum ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara dengan riang sambil berkata, "Tenang, tidak ada Nymph yang dikorbankan untuk membentuk buket bunga yang satu ini! Bunga-bunga ini adalah hasil sihirku! Indah kan? Indah kan?"

Gaara mendengus pelan sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari pundaknya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot!" ujar Gaara dingin.

"Tidak, tidak!" ujar Ino sambil menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya. "Ini tanda terima kasihku karna kau sudah menepati janjimu!" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum lebar. Gaara sendiri sebenarnya ingin melihat senyum itu terang-terangan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya hingga ia hanya bisa melirik Ino sedikit dari sudut matanya.

"Dan… Yah.. Anggap saja bunga ini juga sebagai permintaan maafku karena kemarin ini aku terus-terusan membentakmu. Mengataimu sebagai 'Panda Berdarah' dan bahkan sebagai 'laki-laki rendahan'!" ujar Ino sambil menyeringai dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Gomen ne?"

Saat itu mata Gaara tampak sedikit berkilat. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Yang jelas, saat Ino hendak mengatur kembali bunga dalam vas yang ada di atas meja Gaara, pemuda itu menarik tangannya hingga gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Temani aku!" ujar Gaara kemudian.

Ino tampak kebingungan. Mata biru _aquamarine_-nya ia kerjab-kerjabkan berulang kali, seolah dengan melakukan itu ia akan dapat mengerti maksud dari perkataan Gaara. Tapi belum sempat gadis itu memahaminya, Gaara sudah keburu bangkit dari kursinya dan menariknya pergi.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sekarang, di sinilah keduanya berada. Di depan sebuah padang bunga yang tampak berkilauan. Entah hanya perasaan saja atau tidak, bunga-bunga yang ada di sana tampak jauh lebih indah dari yang biasanya. Warna-warninya tampak benar-benar menyeruak keluar. Harumnya pun membuat perasaan menjadi begitu nyamannya.

"Kukira mau ke mana! Ke sini rupanya!" ujar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang dan mengembangkan senyumnya yang menawan.

Angin semilir membelai rambut Ino dan Gaara dengan lembut. Ino mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah rambut sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin hangat musim semi itu memanjakan kulitnya.

"Untunglah kau membatalkan pembangunan apartemen itu, Gaara-kun!" ujar Ino sambil membuka matanya. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk ke padang bunga secara perlahan. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan, mengikuti jalan setapak yang mendadak saja tercipta tiap ia hendak menjejakkan kakinya yang hanya terbalut sandal tipis. Seolah bunga-bunga itu menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan karena takut terinjak.

Gaara menatap punggung gadis itu dengan suatu perasaan yang tidak menentu. Tapi ia hanya bisa berdiri terdiam di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Ino kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Lihat! Bunga-bunga di sini indah sekali kan? Kalau kau menghancurkannya, keindahan seperti ini tidak akan pernah kau temui lagi!" sambung gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku nyaris lupa," ujar Gaara mendadak. Tatapannya saat itu masih mengarah pada Ino.

Spontan saja Ino menghentikan perjalanannya dan memilih untuk melihat Gaara dari sela-sela pundaknya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian menambahkan dengan mata yang tertutup, seolah ia tengah berkonsentrasi agar ia tidak melupakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Aku tidak ingin tempat tinggalku jadi gersang! Aku tidak suka!"

Ino kini sudah berbalik sepenuhnya menghadap Gaara.

"Selain itu… Aku juga tidak ingin… Para Nymph kehilangan tempat tinggalnya!" ujar Gaara sambil membuka matanya. Sekali itu, sebuah senyuman lembut terpampang di wajah Gaara.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino membesar. Gadis itu sedikitnya merasa tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Langsung saja, gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang meluap-luap di dalam dadanya. Sesuatu yang aneh, yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sepanjang hidupnya sebagai Nymph.

Melihat reaksi Ino yang tampak aneh di matanya, Gaara kemudian menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya dan langsung menghela nafas.

"Kurasa itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Pada para Nymph itu.. Juga padamu!"

Ino sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan terakhir Gaara tersebut. Tapi ia akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya dan kemudian memaksa dirinya untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah Gaara. Setelah sampai di dekat Gaara, Ino langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Di tangan itulah mendadak tergenggam setangkai bunga. Meskipun setangkai, namun bunga itu sendiri terdiri dari beberapa bunga kuning yang menempel ke tangkai yang berwarna hijau terang.

"Agrimony," ujar Ino sambil menyodorkan bunga itu ke arah Gaara, "arigatou!"

Gaara awalnya hanya memandang Ino dengan tatapan 'lalu-apa-?'

"Ambil bunga ini, Baka Panda!" ujar Ino sengit karena uluran bunganya malah didiamkan oleh Gaara. Wajah Ino sedikit merona karena salah tingkah.

Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit sebelum akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima bunga Agrimony tersebut dari tangan Ino. Ino mendengus pelan. Tapi begitu pemuda itu sudah benar-benar menggenggam bunga pemberiannya, mendadak Ino menangkap tangan Gaara.

Gadis itu kemudian menarik Gaara memasuki padang bunga. Tentu saja tindakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Gaara sedikit tersentak. Tapi tak lama kemudian, keduanya sudah berlari-lari di padang bunga tersebut. Ralat, Ino memaksa Gaara berlari dengan terus menarik tangan pemuda itu!

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Gaara merasa sangat senang walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa menceritakan banyak. Pemuda itu bahkan merasa takjub saat satu demi satu Nymph bermunculan. Ino mengatakan bahwa hanya dirinya dan Gaara yang bisa melihat para Nymph tersebut karena para Nymph tersebut masih memakai mode perlindungan agar tidak dapat dilihat sembarang manusia. Dan yang lebih membuat Gaara terkejut adalah fakta bahwa para Nymph yang biasanya tidak mau menunjukkan diri kepada manusia itu, sengaja menunjukkan diri di hadapannya hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Apa yang sudah Gaara lakukan hingga ia layak menerima semua ucapan terima kasih ini?

Gaara hanya membatalkan rencana pembangunan apartemen dan lihat seberapa besar apresiasi makhluk bernama Nymph ini terhadap dirinya. Ternyata, fakta bahwa Gaara tidak jadi menghancurkan 'rumah' mereka, membuat para Nymph itu menaruh respek tersendiri pada pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Kali ini karena senang.

Dan saat itu, Gaara mendadak memutuskan bahwa setelah pulang ia akan segera menghubungi Temari. Jika memungkinkan, ia juga akan meminta Temari untuk membantunya menghubungi Kankurou. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Yah, mungkin sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua hal yang telah dilakukan kedua kakaknya itu terhadap dirinya. Semua hal baik yang telah mati-matian diupayakan kedua kakaknya namun tidak pernah mendapatkan respon positif dari Gaara.

Karena kejadian hari ini, Gaara akhirnya mendapat suatu pelajaran penting.

Diberi ucapan terima kasih karena perbuatan baik yang telah kita lakukan ternyata sangat menyenangkan! Kata-kata itu seolah menegaskan bahwa perbuatan yang telah kita lakukan tidak sia-sia.

Ya! Gaara semakin yakin untuk menghubungi kedua kakaknya tersebut. Tidak ada tujuan pasti. Ia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

Meskipun demikian, kesenangan Gaara saat itu membuatnya tidak sadar.

Tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mengamati dirinya. Dan orang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan kebencian dan amarah yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

*****TBC*****

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Yak! Akhirnya jadi juga publish fict buat GIST. Hehehe. Dan akibatnya adalah…. Saya belum sempet ngelanjutin Flower Lady, Game Master, ama Time~The Reason~. Gakgakgak~! *baru nyadar, saya kebanyakan bikin fict multichap neh. Dan belum ada satu pun yang tamat! Uhuhuhu… *salah sendiri maen publish cerita baru, padahal cerita lama belum tamat =.="

_By the way, _Nymph itu salah satu kaum dari makhluk legendaris yang berwujud wanita, tinggal di tempat-tempat tertentu dan menyatu dengan alam dalam mitologi Yunani. Nymph biasanya identik ama peri, atau bidadari yang tinggal di alam bebas. Jadi sebenarnya, Nymph itu nggak cuma roh tanaman tapi bisa aja roh lautan, roh pegunungan, dsb. Tapi saya buat di sini Nymph itu spesifik ke roh tanaman. Sebenarnya saya keinget istilah ini dari game Legend of Mana (selain Nymph, ada pula istilah Salamander, Undine, Dryad, dll). Sebenarnya, mungkin Dryad yang lebih menggambarkan roh/peri pohon. Tapi lagi, di sini kan Ino lebih ke roh bunga. Dan kalau make Dryad rasanya sedikit meleset, jadi saya pake istilah Nymph yang lebih general daripada Dryad. Ohyah, sosok Ino dalam wujud Nymph-nya itu asli karangan saya. Jadi yaaaahh… Gitu deh wujudnya. Kebayang kan kaya apa? Moga-moga bisa diterima yah penjelasannya. XD

Sekarang saya mau ucapin makasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah bersedia baca fict saya yang satu ini. Fict ini masih akan berlanjut satu chapter lagi.

Dan… Gimana Gaara-nya? OOC-kah? Maaf yah, sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fict dengan karakter utama Gaara. Jadi maafkan saya kalau jadinya agak OOC. T.T

For now, please give me your review. Please, please, pretty pleaaaaseeee?:3

~Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and all the characters. They're Masashi Kishimoto's.

Pairing : It's GaaIno. Why? Because this fic is special for GIST (Gaara Ino Spring's Tale) XD

Genre : Romance/ Fantasy

Special thanks to : Cendy Hoseki-san, el Cierto-san, Jeevas Misa LawlietRiver Keehl-san, airi-zela-san, Yuki Tsukushi-san, Minami22-san, vaneela-san, Shana D'Phantomhive-chan, Sugar Princess71-chan who have given me reviews for the earlier chapter. Thank you so much, minna!

Well, this is it! The last chapter of 'My Place' special for GIST.

Enjoy the story!^^

* * *

**MY PLACE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara tengah berada di kamarnya sendiri sore itu. Hanya ia sendiri. Tangan kirinya memegangi _handphone_ yang ia tempelkan ke telinga kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya memegangi bunga berwarna kuning. Matanya mengamat-amati bunga itu sebentar sebelum ia meletakkan bunga tersebut di atas kasurnya saat nada sambung berubah menjadi suara seseorang di seberang telepon.

Setelah Gaara mengucapkan salam singkat yang terdengar kaku, orang di seberang telepon mendadak malah bersuara dengan penuh antusias. Gaara sendiri menanggapinya dengan datar seperti biasa. Bahkan hanya sesekali suara pemuda berambut merah itu terdengar. Itu-pun lebih banyak berupa kata-kata singkat.

"Hn."

"Tidak."

"Dengar, Temari.. Maksudku, Tema-nee… Jangan tertawa kau!" desis Gaara saat suara di seberang terdengar menertawakannya. "Aku _baik-baik_ saja!" ujar Gaara kemudian dengan penekanan di kata 'baik-baik'. Gaara merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas kala itu, tapi itu tidak menghalanginya untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang memang sudah diputuskannya untuk dikatakan.

"Arigatou!" ujar Gaara kemudian dengan cepat. "Atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku selama ini! Maaf aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang!"

Hening sesaat. Saat terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari seberang telepon, Gaara akhirnya mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Wajahnya mulai semerah warna rambutnya. Terbersit sedikit penyesalan karena ia telah mengatakan hal tersebut pada kakaknya.

Tapi rupanya, kakaknya tidak bermaksud mengejeknya. Bahkan dengan suara yang terdengar lembut, kakaknya tersebut menjawab.

_"__Wah! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, Gaara! Tapi.. Mendapat ucapan terima kasih darimu… Aku merasa sangat senang!"_

Gaara mendengus.

_"__Apalagi ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Tema-nee'!"_

Gaara tidak menjawab. Temari kembali berbicara seorang diri selama kurang lebih 5 menit. Menceritakan betapa senangnya ia mendengar Gaara memanggilnya kakak dan segala macam pengulangannya. Gaara sempat merasa bosan karenanya. Tapi kebosanan itu mendadak menguap dan berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat kakaknya bertanya.

"_Jadi? Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu sebetulnya? Siapa orang baik hati yang telah menyuruhmu melakukan ini?"_

Gaara membiarkan suasana hening sesaat. Tak lama, seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya. Sayang, Temari tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi, justru karena Temari tidak bisa melihatnya lah, Gaara berani menunjukkan senyumannya tersebut.

"Tidak ada," jawab Gaara berusaha agar nada bicaranya tidak mengundang kecurigaan dari sang kakak yang termasuk pandai menganalisis.

_"__Benarkah?"_

Saat Temari sudah hendak menginterogasi adiknya, dengan cepat Gaara memotongnya dengan mengatakan bahwa ada pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan. Pemuda itu kemudian meminta nomor telepon Kankurou sebelum ia menghentikan pembicaraan dengan kakak perempuannya tersebut.

Setelah pembicaraan selesai, Gaara langsung menghela nafas lega. Tinggal Kankurou yang harus ia hubungi. Tapi mungkin tidak sekarang. Cukup satu kali ditertawakan dalam satu hari.

Gaara sudah berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk saat tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa permisi. Gaara langsung terbangun dan mendapati mata ayahnya yang tengah memandangnya dengan perasaan kesal yang tersirat jelas. Ya, mata ini adalah mata yang sama dengan yang mengamati Gaara saat pemuda berambut merah itu sedang berada di padang bunga bersama Ino tadi siang.

"Apa maksudmu membatalkan pembangunan itu, Gaara?" tanya sang ayah bahkan sebelum Gaara sempat menanyakan alasan kedatangan ayahnya tersebut ke kamarnya.

Gaara memandang ayahnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia kemudian turun dari kasurnya.

"Kurasa padang bunga itu sama sekali tidak strategis!" jawab Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak strategis? Alasan macam apa itu?" bentak sang ayah sambil memukul pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

Gaara tetap tidak bereskpresi. Ia hanya memandangi ayahnya dalam diam.

"Kau… Aku memang menyerahkan pekerjaan itu padamu! Tapi aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk bertindak seenaknya!"

"Kalau aku meneruskan pembangunan itu, maka tindakan itulah yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai tindakan seenaknya!" jawab Gaara tenang namun dengan pemilihan kata yang cukup sinis.

Dengan gusar, ayah Gaara kemudian mendekat ke arah anaknya dan kemudian menarik baju anaknya itu.

"Kau tahu dengan siapa kau sedang berbicara, heh?"

Gaara memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Aku Otou-san-mu! Kau harus menuruti semua perintahku!" ujarnya dengan mata berkilat. Ia kemudian melepaskan tarikan pada baju Gaara dengan kasar. "Tidak seharusnya kau berlaku seenaknya tanpa meminta izin dariku! Bagaimanapun perusahaan itu masih milikku!"

Gaara bergeming. Ayahnya kemudian memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik dan muak. Lalu, sambil berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar Gaara, pria itu berkata.

"Apa gadis itu yang menyuruhmu membatalkannya?"

Gaara bungkam. Sang ayah akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan tidak sabar.

"Dengar! Kalau kau tidak segera melakukan pembangunan itu di tempat yang telah ditentukan, kau akan menyesal!"

Setelah itu, sosok sang ayah-pun menghilang dari pandangan Gaara.

Gaara menghela nafas. Terlihat sangat lega setelah sang ayah meninggalkannya. Walaupun sebelumnya ia harus menahan diri agar tidak terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri saat sang ayah membanting pintu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Tou-san-mu galak yah?" ujar sebuah suara feminim yang menggantikan suara kasar ayahnya.

Spontan, Gaara langsung menengok ke arah kirinya dan menemukan sosok gadis yang sudah seharian ini bersamanya.

"Kau lagi…" ujar Gaara dengan nada yang berlagak bosan. Padahal, jauh di dasar hatinya, ada suatu kegembiraan yang meluap-luap saat melihat gadis itu di sana. Bahkan tanpa diminta, Gaara langsung mendekat ke arah jendela tempat gadis itu duduk dengan santainya tanpa tersirat sedikitpun ketakutan bahwa mungkin saja ia jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Gaara sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Tangannya kembali ia lipat di depan dada.

"Uhm…"

Gadis itu terlihat ragu-ragu awalnya. Tapi kemudian, dengan suara yang kecil, ia akhirnya mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan sebenarnya.

"Apa Tou-san-mu… Tetap akan menghancurkan padang bunga itu?"

"Kau datang untuk membahas masalah itu?"

"Tidak, awalnya. Tapi ya, sekarang!" ujar gadis bernama Ino yang sebenarnya merupakan makhluk yang disebut Nymph. Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Ino tampak risih sehingga ia kembali berkata, "Sudahlah! Jawab saja pertanyaanku dulu!"

"Entahlah?" jawab Gaara sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit. Ino tampak mengerutkan alisnya. "Tapi, aku sudah berjanji pada Baa-chan bahwa aku akan melindungi tempat tinggal para Nymph!"

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu terdiam seolah memberi kesempatan pada Gaara untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan sekarang, aku juga akan berjanji padamu," ujar Gaara sambil menatap tajam ke arah mata _aquamarine_ Ino, "aku akan melindungi tempat tinggalmu! Walaupun aku harus melawan Tou-san-ku sendiri!"

DEG!

Mendadak, jantung Ino berdetak dengan kencang, di luar batas kewajaran. Wajah gadis itu merona, memerah sampai telinganya. Tangannya yang putih kemudian bergerak pelan ke arah dadanya. Ia pun sedikit menunduk.

"Ino?" panggil Gaara yang kebingungan akan tingkah Ino yang tiba-tiba terlihat aneh di matanya.

"A-ah.. Ah! Ya!" jawab Ino tergagap. "M-makasih! Haha!"

Sungguh tidak natural.

Gaara memang bukan orang yang memahami soal emosi dan ekspresi dengan baik –yang terlihat dari wajahnya sendiri yang miskin ekspresi. Tapi, ekspresi Ino yang begitu gamblang tentu saja akan membuat Gaara menyadari bahwa sedikitnya ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri gadis itu. Walaupun ia tidak tahu, apa penyebab tingkah aneh gadis tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik! Baik kok!" jawab Ino sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan bergaya seolah ia hendak memamerkan ototnya. Walaupun sungguh, Ino sama sekali tidak berotot!

Gaara memicingkan matanya sedikit, ia masih curiga. Tapi bukan sifatnya untuk mengorek-ngorek informasi dari seseorang. Apabila orang tersebut tidak mau cerita, untuk apa ia memaksanya? Demikianlah prinsip dari Sabaku muda yang satu itu.

"Oh! Benar! Daripada itu," ujar Ino seolah ia baru teringat sesuatu. Sebelah tangannya yang terkepal ia tepukkan ke telapak tangannya yang lain. "Alasanku datang ke sini sebenarnya!"

Gaara memberikannya tatapan 'Lanjutkan!'.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke padang bunga itu lagi besok! Kau mau?"

"Aku sibuk di kantor!" tolak Gaara cepat.

"B-benar juga ya?" ujar Ino dengan polosnya. Seolah ia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan yang satu itu.

Apa yang Ino harapkan? Bagaimanapun, Gaara bukan orang yang bebas. Ia manusia yang harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Berbeda dengan para Nymph.

Berbeda dengan… dirinya!

Melihat Ino yang kembali menunduk dengan alis yang mulai mengernyit, Gaara tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ia kemudian mendekat ke arah Ino dan kemudian berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

"Tapi aku mungkin punya waktu bebas setelah lewat jam 3 sore!"

GLEP!

Wajah Ino kembali memerah saat mendengar suara berat Gaara begitu dekat dengan indera pendengarannya.

Gadis itu mendadak mendorong Gaara di dadanya sementara tubuh mungilnya sendiri nyaris terhempas ke belakang karena gaya dorongan. Meskipun terkejut pada awalnya, Gaara tidak berlama-lama kehilangan keseimbangan. Sebaliknya, ia refleks menarik tangan Ino yang di matanya nyaris terjungkal ke belakang.

Tarikan itu malah membawa keduanya ke dalam posisi berpelukan. Tapi Gaara tidak ambil pusing. Dengan seenaknya, ia bahkan mengangkat tubuh Ino dan memasukkannya ke dalam kamar, sedikit menjauh dari tepi jendela.

Kamar Gaara mendadak hening sesaat. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemerisik tirai yang beradu dengan pinggiran jendela akibat angin yang menerjang masuk.

Saat keduanya tengah dikacaukan oleh irama detak jantung masing-masing, mendadak Gaara mendorong Ino menjauh dari pelukannya.

"Apa-apan kau?" ujar pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian dengan sedikit emosi. Suatu hal yang terbilang langka, mengingat Gaara yang biasanya selalu tanpa emosi dan ekspresi.

"Kau yang apa-apaan?" balas Ino sambil menutupi telinga kanannya. "Membuatku kaget saja!"

"Ck! Tapi tidak perlu sampai mendorongku seperti itu kan? Tadi kau nyaris jatuh gara-gara tindakan sembronomu itu, tahu?"

"Apa boleh buat? Itu kan refleks karena aku kaget!" balas Ino tidak mau kalah. "Lagipula, kalaupun jatuh, aku tidak bakal kenapa-kenapa! Aku Nymph, berbeda denganmu yang akan luka saat terjatuh! Aku punya sihir yang bisa tetap menjaga keselamatanku!"

Gaara terdiam.

Ino ikut terdiam.

Gaara menghela nafas sambil melihat ke arah lantai. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di belakang kepala.

"Benar juga!" ujar Gaara yang sudah kembali pada nada suaranya yang datar. "Tapi," sambung Gaara sambil menegakkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah Ino, "saat ini kau terlihat seperti gadis biasa di mataku!"

"Eh?"

"Makanya… Tadi aku…"

Ucapan Gaara selanjutnya berubah menjadi bisik-bisik yang tidak dapat terdengar dari tempat Ino berdiri saat itu. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun kembali menunduk dengan sebelah tangan yang sudah menutupi wajah bagian atasnya.

Ino hanya bisa dibuat kebingungan karenanya. Meskipun jantungnya sudah berdebar sedemikian rupa, tapi rasa penasaran akan kelanjutan kata-kata Gaara membuatnya melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke arah pemuda itu.

"K-kau apa?" tanya Ino dengan kegugupan yang sulit ia sembunyikan.

Gaara masih bergumam dengan tidak jelas.

Ino kemudian sedikit mendekatkan telinganya ke arah mulut Gaara. Rambutnya ia selipkan ke belakang telinga, berusaha agar kata-kata pemuda itu bisa tertangkap olehnya tanpa terhalang suatu apapun.

"Tadi aku…" ulang Gaara perlahan, "mencemaskanmu!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari itu, Gaara bekerja di kantornya seperti biasa. Ia mengecek ulang dokumen-dokumen pembangunan dan lainnya. Tanpa terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore. Tinggal setengah jam lagi sebelum waktu yang ia sebutkan pada Ino, sang gadis Nymph.

Ah, Ino!

Mengingat gadis itu sama halnya dengan mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tadi malam. Dan mengingat kejadian malam itu sama halnya dengan pemicu yang sanggup membuat wajah Gaara kembali memerah sedemikian rupa. Akhirnya, pemuda satu itu hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam telapak tangannya.

Bagaimanapun, setelah Gaara mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya –dan tampak seperti sebuah pengakuan, mengingat yang mengatakannya adalah Gaara yang terkesan cuek dengan orang lain selain dirinya- Ino mendadak terdiam. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah mundur secara teratur. Gaara tidak sempat mencegahnya dan gadis itu keburu melarikan diri dari kamarnya.

Sekarang Gaara jadi sedikit kebingungan sebenarnya. Apa undangan gadis itu untuk bertemu kembali di padang bunga masih berlaku? Bolehkah ia datang? Atau semuanya batal hanya karena ia telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?

Yang salah…

Tapi apa?

Apa ucapan tulus Gaara yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencemaskan Ino adalah suatu kesalahan? Apa yang ada di pikiran Ino sebenarnya saat mendengar Gaara mencemaskannya? Apa itu adalah suatu kelancangan karena justru seorang manusia mengkhawatirkan sesosok Nymph yang memiliki kekuatan lebih daripada manusia biasa?

Meskipun Gaara terbilang cerdas, tapi sekali lagi, untuk masalah perasaan dan emosi, ia terbilang lemah. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Ino. Ia memang sudah melihat keanehan yang ditunjukkan gadis itu kemarin malam, tapi hanya itu yang ia ketahui. Sisanya, ia tidak punya dugaan sama sekali. Tidak satu pun.

"_Percuma!"_ batinnya mulai berujar. _"Kalau dipikirkan sendiri, aku tidak akan mendapat jawabannya! Lebih baik kutanyakan langsung pada orangnya!"_

Dengan tekad itulah, Gaara kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kantornya. Menuju ke padang bunga tempat para Nymph tinggal.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Bunga-bunga bergoyang ringan tersapu angin semilir. Dedaunan tampak seperti melambai-lambai menyambut kedatangan seorang pemuda berambut merah.

Mata _turquoise_ pemuda itu tampak menyapu seluruh padang bunga. Ia mengabaikan bunga-bunga yang tampak seperti menggodanya untuk datang mendekat. Bukan. Saat ini ia datang bukan untuk mengagumi kecantikan bunga-bunga tersebut. Tidak juga untuk mencari ketenangan dari aroma manis yang dikeluarkan bunga-bunga itu sebagai pemikat serangga.

Ia datang untuk menemui sosok seorang gadis.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang selalu diikat _ponytail_. Gadis yang di mata pemuda itu tampak seperti bunga mekar dengan harum yang semerbak. Gadis yang entah kenapa mulai membuat sang pemuda kacau hanya karena kehadirannya.

Gadis itu, Nypmh itu, Ino.

"_Tidak ada,"_ batin Gaara kecewa.

Matanya sekali lagi berusaha menjelajahi padang bunga itu, inchi demi inchi. Ditajamkannya penglihatannya agar tidak ada satu sisi pun yang terlewat. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke segala arah yang memungkinkan.

Tapi sia-sia.

Gaara mendesah. Ia kemudian sedikit berjongkok di depan suatu barisan bunga. Dengan jari telunjuknya, ia kemudian menyentuh mahkota bunga yang berwarna merah muda. Akibat perbuatannya, sang bunga kini jadi sedikit bergoyang. Entah kerasukan apa, Gaara kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada bunga yang ada di sebelah kiri bunga pertama.

Pikiran irasionalnya mungkin mulai mendominasi. Dipikirnya, dengan menyentuh bunga-bunga itu satu per satu, ia bisa membuat roh tanaman –Nymph- keluar dari tempat tinggal mereka. Tapi, pikiran itu tidak sepenuhnya salah memang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tidak perlu mendongakkan kepalanya pun, Gaara sudah tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Tapi toh akhirnya, Gaara bertumpu pada kedua lututnya sebelum ia kembali berdiri.

"Aku mencarimu," ujar Gaara sambil menatap langsung ke mata gadis Nymph yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Baka Panda! Kau pikir dengan cara menyentuh bunga-bunga itu satu demi satu, kau akan bisa menemukanku?"

"Nyatanya kau di sini sekarang!" jawab Gaara tenang.

Kali ini, gadis itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Di sela tawanya itu, ia kemudian berkata.

"Kau memang aneh!"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek. Lalu mendadak, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo?"

Gaara menyambut tangan gadis itu dan langsung menggenggam jemarinya yang lentik. Sekali lagi, gadis itu membawa Gaara ke tengah-tengah padang bunga. Di tengah padang bunga itulah, sang gadis mempersilakan Gaara duduk. Bukan, bukan di atas bunga-bunga. Melainkan di atas hamparan rumput berwarna hijau terang yang tampak lembut, layaknya karpet mahal yang disulam dengan begitu indahnya.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Gaara kemudian membuat posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin. Matanya kemudian kembali memandang ke sekelilingnya, yang hanya dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah. Tidak jauh dari situ, beberapa batang pohon Sakura juga tampak berdiri tegak. Dengan sopan, pohon-pohon Sakura itu kemudian menerbangkan helai bunganya hingga membuat pemandangan dipenuhi warna merah muda.

"Kirei na?" tanya si gadis Nymph –Ino- sambil tersenyum. Otomatis, perkataan Ino itu membuat Gaara mengarahkan pandangannya. "Musim semi, musim yang membawa perubahan bukan?"

Gaara tidak langsung menanggapi. Ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Ino menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Musim yang membawa warna-warni menjadi tampak semakin jelas. Musim yang paling kusukai!"

Ino kemudian menatap ke arah Gaara yang masih termangu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara hanya melirik sedikit ke arah Ino. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Saat itulah, pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, menangkap serpihan berwarna _pink _yang merupakan kelopak bunga Sakura.

"Ya," jawab Gaara sambil memandangi kelopak bunga khas musim semi itu, "kurasa tidak jelek juga."

Ino terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Gaara yang memang menggambarkan pemuda itu dengan baik.

"Ne, Gaara-kun!" panggil Ino lagi sambil meletakkan tangannya di dekat telinga. "Kau tahu? Aku melihatmu pertama kali-pun pada saat musim semi!"

Sekali ini, Gaara benar-benar menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino.

"Saat itu," ujar Ino sambil menutup matanya, "aku melihat dua orang manusia. Yang satu sudah berusia sekitar 50 tahunan dan yang lain berusia sekitar 7 tahunan. Keduanya membicarakan soal kami, para Nymph."

Gaara mendengarkan penuturan Ino dengan perasaan tertarik.

"Dari tempat tinggalku, aku kemudian menajamkan pendengaran, berusaha agar pembicaraan mereka dapat terdengar lebih jelas olehku."

Ino membuka matanya dan sorot mata lembut terlihat di bola mata _aquamarine_-nya.

"Betapa terkejutnya aku, saat si pemuda cilik mengatakan bahwa ia akan melindungi tempat tinggal kami, para Nymph! Dan saat itu, aku berpikir… 'Ah! Andai semua manusia sama sepertinya!'"

Gaara terlihat jauh lebih tenang dari biasanya. Tepatnya.. Ia tampak begitu.. Nyaman?

"Tapi kau tahu? Aku sempat benar-benar kecewa pada si pemuda yang sudah bertumbuh dewasa itu! Kukira ia benar-benar akan melupakan janjinya! Untunglah ternyata ia masih tetap sama dengan pemuda cilik yang dulu. Pemuda cilik yang berjanji akan melindungi tempat tinggal kami!"

Wajah Gaara mulai sedikit merona. Lalu, seolah dikendalikan oleh suatu kekuatan yang tidak ia sadari, Gaara mulai mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Ino.

Ino agak tersentak awalnya. Tapi ia kemudian seolah mengacuhkan tangan itu dan tetap berbicara.

"Kupikir, pemuda itu… Benar-benar manis!" tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sama sekali tidak manis!" bantah Gaara perlahan sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino.

Ino kembali terkekeh.

"Aku tahu!" jawab gadis itu lagi dengan nada sedikit mengejek. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk tidak berpikiran seperti itu!" tambahnya sambil mulai menyentuh tangan Gaara yang belum beranjak dari pipinya. Ino kemudian mulai sedikit merebahkan kepalanya ke arah tangan Gaara. Matanya kembali ia pejamkan. "Dan untuk pemuda baik hati itu, aku masih ingin berbuat sesuatu!"

"Kau… Tidak perlu berbuat apapun!" ujar Gaara dengan nafas yang sedikit tercekat. Melihat sosok secantik Ino di depannya, dadanya kembali terasa sesak.

Ino sedikit membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

Sudah tidak bisa.

Gaara tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Wajahnya semakin ia dekatkan dengan Ino. Ino sendiri tidak tampak akan menolaknya. Maka dari itu, Gaara perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu. Semakin dekat dan sampai akhirnya tidak ada jarak di antara kedua bibir mereka. Gaara kemudian menggerakkan sebelah tangannya yang lain dan menyentuh pipi Ino yang lain. Kedua tangannya kini sudah membingkai wajah gadis itu dengan sempurna.

Awalnya, kedua bibir itu hanya saling bersentuhan. Gaara melepaskannya sesaat dan kemudian memandang Ino yang terlihat tidak keberatan. Wajah gadis itu hanya menyiratkan suatu rona merah muda, tidak ada kemarahan, tidak ada kekecewaan. Sekali lagi, Gaara menyentuh bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Bedanya, ia kini mulai melumat bibir gadis itu dengan luapan emosi manis yang tidak bisa ia bendung.

Semakin menguatkan Gaara bahwa gadis itu tidak marah padanya, Ino membalas uluran cinta yang ditawarkan oleh Gaara. Dan untuk beberapa saat lamanya, keduanya terus seperti itu hingga kebutuhan udara mendesak mereka untuk saling melepaskan diri.

Setelah bibir keduanya terlepas, yang pertama dilakukan Ino adalah menunduk dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya. Kedua pipinya dipenuhi warna yang senada dengan kelopak Sakura.

"Gaara-kun," panggil Ino perlahan.

Gaara melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada kedua pipi Ino. Gantinya, sebelah tangannya menyentuh rambut panjang Ino dan menyentuhkannya ke bibirnya.

"Apa.. Yang kau pikirkan.. Tentangku?"

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun," jawab Gaara sambil melepaskan rambut Ino. "Kau membuatku jadi begitu bodoh, Ino!"

Ino tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi, aku rasa aku bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku menjadi bodoh hanya di hadapanmu!" tambah Gaara sambil menatap dalam-dalam ke mata Ino. "Ino, aku rasa aku…"

"Tidak, Gaara-kun! Ini salah!" potong Ino cepat.

"Apanya yang salah?"

"Lihat!" ujar Ino sambil berdiri. Ia kemudian menunjukkan kembali sosok Nymph-nya di hadapan Gaara. "Kita… Dua makhluk yang berbeda!"

"Lalu?"

Ino sedikit membungkuk dan kemudian merangkum wajah Gaara dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut.

"Perasaan seperti ini, tidak seharusnya timbul!"

"Hanya karena kita berbeda?"

Ino tersenyum.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagiku, kau tetap terlihat seperti seorang gadis biasa!"

Senyum Ino mendadak lenyap.

"Gaara-kun…"

"Dan aku… Tidak bisa mengingkari kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta pada sosokmu!" Gaara mengatakan hal itu sambil berdiri. Ia kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Ino dengan kedua tangannya. Mau tidak mau, Ino yang semula menunduk jadi harus berdiri tegak dan bahkan mendongak ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Awalnya, Ino hanya bisa mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya tidak percaya. Tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Gaara dengan lembut.

"Kurasa aku juga…"

Ino sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya sehingga Gaara terlihat bingung.

"Ah! Tidak! Lupakan!" jawab Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil. "Daripada itu, Gaara-kun!"

Gaara melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Ino.

"Aku punya suatu hadiah untukmu!" jawab sambil tersenyum riang.

"Hadiah?" tanya Gaara dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit.

"Ya!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino menyemprotkan sesuatu ke wajah Gaara. Gaara refleks mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajahnya sebagai usaha perlindungan. Tapi percuma, gas itu mulai masuk melalui hidungnya dan menuju saluran pernafasannya.

"I-ini…" ujar Gaara dengan tubuh yang mendadak terasa lemas.

Perlahan, pandangan Gaara menjadi buram. Sosok Ino di hadapannya pun mulai tampak berbayang-bayang. Tak lama kemudian…

GUBRAK!

Tubuh Gaara pun terjatuh menyentuh rerumputan di bawahnya. Ino tersenyum dengan alis yang sedikit menurun. Gadis itu kemudian duduk sembari melipat kakinya di sebelah Gaara. Dengan lembut, Ino pun meletakkan kepala pemuda itu di atas pahanya.

"Aku sudah membuat obat tidur yang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya! Dengan begini, kau pasti akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak!" ujar Ino perlahan sambil membelai rambut merah Gaara.

"Atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku… Untukmu, kuberikan satu mimpi indah!"

Ino mengecup pipi Gaara.

"Oyasuminasai, Gaara-kun!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Begitu tersadar, Gaara sudah ada di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Tentu saja ia tampak kaget dan langsung menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia pun memandang sekelilingnya dengan perasaan bingung dan linglung. Gaara kemudian menyentuh dahinya, berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah kebersamaannya dengan Ino di padang bunga itu hanyalah mimpi atau bukan.

"Mimpi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Bukan jawaban yang diterimanya, melainkan sebuah dering _handphone_ yang kemudian memanggil-manggil, meminta diangkat.

Gaara meraih _handphone_ yang ada di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sambil menyipitkan matanya akibat cahaya matahari yang menerjang masuk melalui jendelanya, Gaara pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi!" jawab Gaara sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding sekali ini. Pukul sembilan lebih dua puluh lima menit. Pagi hari. Tidur nyenyak yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan Gaara sampai-sampai ia baru menyadari bahwa hari telah berganti.

"Moshi-moshi Gaara-sama! Gawat! Cepatlah ke padang bunga sekarang! Ah, tidak! Ke kantor dulu? Tidak, tidak! Saya langsung ke padang bunga sekarang! Anda-pun…"

Dahi Gaara tampak mengkerut. Mendadak, ia merasakan suatu perasaan tidak enak. Dadanya bergemuruh. Sungguh tidak nyaman!

"Tenang sebentar, Yashamaru!" jawab Gaara sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan sebenarnya?"

"Tou-san Anda…"

Gaara membelalakkan mata _turquoise_-nya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Gaara-sama!" panggil Yashamaru sambil setengah berlari ke arah Gaara.

Gaara yang baru turun dari mobilnya langsung melihat ke arah padang bunga. Bukan, tepatnya ke arah lahan _kosong_ tempat padang bunga itu berada _sebelumnya_.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"G-Gaara-sama…" ujar Yashamaru yang juga terlihat gugup.

Gaara tidak menggubrisnya. Ia kemudian berlari mendekati lahan kosong yang hanya memperlihatkan hamparan coklat dari tanah yang sedikit basah. Matanya bergerak gelisah sementara mulutnya mulai bergumam.

"Ino…"

"Gaara-sama…"

Gaara menengok ke arah Yashamaru.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau pembangunan itu dibatalkan?"

"Tidak. Aku…"

Ucapan Yashamaru saat itu segera diputus oleh suara lain yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Gaara!" ujar sebuah suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah… Ayah Gaara!

"Tou-san!" seru Gaara. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" hardiknya sambil melangkah ke arah sang ayah yang tampak puas dengan pekerjaannya. Pria paruh baya itu tidak memandang ke arah Gaara, melainkan ke arah lahan kosong yang baru saja dibuatnya dengan menyingkirkan semua bunga yang semula menutupi permukaan tanahnya.

"Aku hanya mencoba membantu pekerjaamu! Dengan ini, pembangunan apartemen itu akan segera bisa kau lakukan!"

"TIDAK!" teriak Gaara sambil menarik kerah kemeja yang digunakan ayahnya. Jelas terlihat bahwa sekali itu Gaara dipenuhi suatu emosi yang disebut amarah. "SUDAH KUBILANG KALAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBANGUN APARTEMEN ITU DI SINI!"

Ayah Gaara tampak murka mendengar perkataan anak bungsunya itu. Dengan kasar, ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Gaara yang mencengkram kerahnya.

"Sejak kapan keputusan ada di tanganmu, heh? Aku yang berkuasa atas perusahaan ini!"

"TAPI KAU SUDAH MENYERAHKAN TUGAS ITU PADAKU DAN AKU MEMILIH UNTUK TIDAK MELAKUKAN PEMBANGUNAN ITU! TIDAK DI SINI!" ujar Gaara dengan volume suara yang tidak juga berkurang.

Ayah Gaara tampak semakin berang sebelum ia melancarkan sebuah tinjuan yang mendarat di pipi Gaara. Gaara terhuyung sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh dengan pantat yang menyentuh tanah. Pemuda itu kemudian menutup sebelah matanya, menyentuh pipinya yang terasa berdenyut sembari meringis.

"Kalau kau memang tidak setuju dengan caraku, kau bisa keluar dari perusahaan ini! Keluar dari keluarga Sabaku!" ancam ayahnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Tatapannya yang melihat ke arah Gaara tampak begitu meremehkan. Hal yang sama sekali tidak akan pernah Gaara sukai.

Cukup sudah sikap pasifnya selama ini. Ia tidak akan bersabar lagi dengan segala keinginan ayahnya yang harus ia penuhi. Tidak setelah ayahnya membunuh sosok yang ia cintai!

Membunuh?

Ya, ayahnya sudah menghancurkan padang bunga tempat sosok itu tinggal. Dan hancurnya padang bunga yang merupakan tempat tinggal sosok itu sama artinya dengan menghilangkan eksistensinya, menghilangkan keberadaannya!

Gaara menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipinya. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri. Amarahnya memang sudah dapat ia kendalikan kembali, tapi itu tidak lantas membuat nada bicara Gaara langsung setenang biasanya. Alih-alih tenang, sesaat, suaranya bahkan terdengar seperti geraman yang tertahan.

"Baik kalau itu maumu!" ujarnya. "Mulai saat ini, aku akan membuang nama Sabaku kebanggaanmu itu!"

Sekali ini, ayah Gaara tampak terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ancamannya akan benar-benar ditanggapi oleh penerusnya yang satu itu.

"Dan jangan harap… Kau akan pernah melihatku lagi!"

"Kau…"

Gaara sudah berbalik dan hendak beranjak pergi. Tapi begitu ia teringat sesuatu, ia kembali menghadap ke arah ayahnya. Ia memandang orang tua yang mendadak terlihat rapuh itu tanpa ekspresi apapun. Kembali pada Gaara yang semula.

"Terima kasih, untuk semua pemberianmu selama ini, Tou-san!"

Dan setelah itu, Gaara meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kedua kakinya. Meninggalkan ayahnya. Meninggalkan segalanya.

Tidak ada lagi yang dapat membendung air mata yang perlahan mulai mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Kesedihan ini... Bukan karena ia tidak akan bisa bertemu ayahnya kembali. Bukan pula karena ia sudah kehilangan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggalnya.

Lebih dari itu.

Kini Gaara kembali merasa sendirian.

Lagi-lagi ia ditinggalkan oleh sosok yang sangat berarti baginya.

Dan itu hanya karena keegosian seorang manusia yang selama ini disebutnya 'ayah'.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Beberapa tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Gaara akhirnya menetap di desa kelahirannya dulu –Suna, bersama Yashamaru yang juga tidak bisa sepaham dengan ayah Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali ke keadaan seperti saat ia belum bertemu dengan Ino. Tidak ada senyum, ekspresi datar. Meskipun demikian, ada satu hal yang membuat Yashamaru tetap bertahan dengan Gaara.

Keinginan pemuda itu untuk menciptakan suatu padang bunga yang besar. Lebih besar dari yang terakhir dihancurkan oleh ayahnya.

Itulah alasannya.

Bagi Yashamaru, keinginan Gaara itu seolah menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu ingin menebus kesalahan ayahnya di masa lalu yang telah menghancurkan satu-satunya padang bunga yang tersisa di Konoha Village.

Namun bagi Gaara, keinginannya itu bukan semata-semata demi menebus kesalahan sang ayah. Keinginannya ini... Lebih mengarah sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya pada _gadis_ itu.

Bagaimanapun, kelengahan Gaara sendiri-lah yang telah membuat padang bunga tempat tinggal sosok yang ia cintai itu lenyap. Dan walaupun yang melakukannya adalah ayahnya, namun faktanya sama saja. Ia telah gagal memenuhi janjinya pada neneknya maupun pada gadis itu. Ia tidak bisa melindungi padang bunga itu. Dari tangan keji ayahnya sendiri.

Karena itu, meskipun Gaara tidak banyak berharap bahwa ia akan dapat melihat sosok berambut pirang itu lagi, setidaknya Gaara ingin menyediakan suatu lahan sebagai tempat tinggal yang baru bagi para Nymph yang baru.

Gaara telah menjelajah ke berbagai belahan tempat, baik itu desa maupun kota, dan melihat bahwa sudah semakin sedikit lahan kosong yang bisa ia pergunakan untuk menciptakan suatu padang bunga. Sampai akhirnya, ia memutuskan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya – yang meskipun gersang, namun masih tersedia banyak lahan kosong yang dapat ia manfaatkan untuk menciptakan suatu padang bunga yang luas.

Di desa inilah, Gaara kemudian memulai berbagai macam penelitian untuk dapat menciptakan tanah subur dari tanah pasir yang sebagian besar menutupi wilayah Suna. Yashamaru dengan senang hati membantunya. Bahkan beberapa orang Suna, yang tergerak akan perjuangan Gaara-pun, mulai membantunya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, penelitian Gaara menemui pencerahan. Ia berhasil menemukan senyawa yang dapat memadatkan tanah pasir. Setelahnya, tanah itu tinggal diberikan beberapa perawatan seperti penggemburan dan pemberian pupuk. Dan hasil uji coba terakhir menunjukkan bahwa tanah itu kini sudah dapat ditanami berbagai macam tanaman.

Gaara semakin dekat dengan mimpinya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Musim semi.

Gaara sudah berusia 27 tahun. Saat yang sudah terbilang tepat baginya untuk menikah dan membina rumah tangga dengan seorang gadis. Nyatanya, pemuda satu itu tetap tampak menikmati kesendiriannya meskipun banyak gadis yang berusaha mendekat. Yashamaru –yang kini telah menikah dengan salah seorang gadis Suna- berulang kali mencoba untuk menasehati Gaara agar mulai membuka diri pada seorang gadis. Tapi sia-sia! Gaara selalu menolak semua uluran tangan yang diarahkan padanya. Yashamaru-pun hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Gaara berlaku sesukanya.

Entah mengapa, di mata Yashamaru, Gaara lebih tertarik dengan bunga-bunga yang sudah berhasil ditanamnya. Dan memang, sehari sekali, Gaara akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi padang bunganya. Apalagi setelah memasuki musim semi dan bunga-bunga mulai kembali bermekaran. Mencerahkan tanah Suna yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dipenuhi aroma semerbak dari bunga yang beragam jenisnya.

Hari itu, seperti biasanya, Gaara mengunjungi padang bunganya kembali. Ia sedikit berjongkok dan kemudian mulai menyentuh-nyentuh bunga tersebut dengan telunjuknya. Seulas senyum tipis –yang sudah lama tidak diperlihatkannya- mendadak mengembang. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena ingatannya akan gadis itu kembali mencuat keluar dari benaknya.

Untuk sesaat, Gaara membiarkan matanya terpejam. Ia membiarkan semua kenangannya akan gadis itu mengalir. Membiarkan jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat hanya dengan mengingat sang gadis.

"Ino…" gumam pemuda itu lirih.

Perlahan, ia membuka kembali matanya yang berwarna _turquoise_. Betapa terkejutnya ia karena di padang bunga itu sudah dipenuhi sosok-sosok yang mengenakan pakaian dari bunga, rambut yang dibingkai oleh dedaunan, serta tubuh yang sedikit dililiti oleh kayu-kayu kecoklatan.

"Nymph…" seru Gaara tertahan.

Salah satu Nymph itu kemudian menunjuk ke arah belakang Gaara. Kemudian, seolah mengikuti Nymph yang pertama, Nymph yang lain pun ikut menunjuk ke arah yang sama dengan pendahulunya. Gaara termenung sesaat. Tapi tidak lama, ia mulai memutar arah pandangnya, mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh para Nymph itu.

!

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang gadis bergaun putih tanpa lengan, sepanjang lutut dengan motif bunga berwarna ungu. Gadis itu memegang sebuah payung dengan tangan kanannya dan tangannya yang lain tampak menjinjing sebuah keranjang anyaman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga. Kakinya dibungkus oleh sepatu sandal berwarna _silver_ dengan tali-tali yang mengikat sampai batas pertengahan tulang keringnya.

Seolah digerakkan oleh benang tidak terlihat, Gaara pun mendekat ke arah sosok tersebut. Setelah keduanya berjarak tidak begitu jauh, Gaara kemudian berkata.

"Aku mencarimu…"

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Gaara menyentuh pipi gadis itu dengan lembut seraya berkata, "Kau.. Kukira aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…"

"Gaara-kun," ujar gadis itu lembut. "Dengarkan aku…"

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Tidak lama setelah Ino mengantarkan Gaara kembali ke kamarnya –dengan sihir tentu saja-, gadis Nymph itu pun kembali ke padang bunga tempatnya tinggal. Ia terdiam di tengah padang bunga itu untuk beberapa saat. Merenung, mengenang, mengingat kembali semua hal yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Gaara._

_Bukan pertemuan yang panjang memang. Bahkan terbilang singkat. Tapi, siapa yang bisa disalahkan atas perasaan yang sudah muncul di dalam dirinya ini?_

_Waktu Ino masih merupakan sesosok Nymph muda, ia sudah memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri pada pemuda cilik berambut merah itu. Dan kini, setelah ia bertemu dan menunjukkan wujudnya pada pemuda yang sudah dewasa itu, perasaan itu pun semakin berkembang._

_Siapa yang bisa disalahkan untuk semua ini?_

_Ino meringkuk dengan kaki yang ia peluk dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan hingga dahinya bersentuhan dengan lututnya. Ia terus begitu, sampai pagi menjelang. _

_Para Nymph yang tidak tega melihatnya, satu per satu bermunculan. Mereka kemudian mengelilingi Ino dan mulai mencoba menghibur gadis itu. Ada yang menepuk bahunya, ada yang menyentuh tangannya, ada yang membelai kepalanya._

_Perlahan, Ino pun mengangkat kepalanya._

"_Ino! Bersemangatlah!"_

"_Jangan bersedih, Ino! Lihat! Bunga-bunga juga mengkhawatirkanmu!"_

"_Tersenyumlah, Ino!"_

"_Teman-teman…" ujar Ino lirih._

_Tapi belum sempat Ino berkata-kata lebih lanjut, mendadak salah seorang Nymph memekik. Pekikan itu diikuti kerusuhan dan kemudian jeritan pilu dari para Nymph._

"_A-apa yang terjadi?" seru Ino panik. Saat ia berdiri itulah, ia bisa melihat bahwa padang bunga tempatnya tinggal mulai digusur oleh sebuah kendaraan berat. Mata birunya seketika itu juga membelalak. Apalagi saat ia melihat satu demi satu teman Nymph-nya menghilang._

"_T-teman-teman!" seru Ino sambil berusaha berlari ke arah kendaraan berat itu._

"_Ino!" teriak salah satu temannya sambil menarik tangan Ino. "Jangan! Percuma kau ke sana!"_

"_Apa? Tapi…" Ino melihat ke arah kendaraan berat itu sebelum pandangan matanya teralih ke seseorang yang berwajah mirip dengan orang yang dikenalnya. Hanya saja, orang itu tampak sudah berumur dnegan rambut yang berwarna kecoklatan. "Mereka harus dihentikan!"_

"_Ino! Hentikan! Percuma saja!" ujar teman Nymph-nya lagi sambil menahan tangan Ino dengan kuat._

"_Kenapa kau menghentikanku? Kau mau tempat kita hilang?"_

"_Bukan! Tapi… Percuma! Kau tidak lihat wajah pria itu? Dia tidak akan berhenti!"_

"_Kalau begitu…"_

"_Ada satu cara yang lebih baik!"_

"_A.. Apa?"_

_Teman Ino tersebut kemudian melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka pun mengangguk setuju. Ino memandang mereka dengan tatapan kebingungan. _

_Tak lama kemudian, para Nymph yang masih tersisa itu saling berpegangan tangan dan mengelilingi Ino. Berbagai cahaya berwarna-warni mulai mencuat keluar dari tubuh mereka. Satu demi satu cahaya itu kemudian masuk menerjang tubuh Ino. Ino yang kaget, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain terdiam dengan tubuh yang seolah ditusuk-tusuk. _

"_I.. No… Balaskan… Dendam kami…"_

_Suara itu hanya tertangkap samar-samar di telinga Ino._

_Setelah itu, ia pun tidak sadarkan diri._

_Begitu ia terbangun, ia sudah berada di suatu tempat cukup gelap yang tampak seperti hutan. Ino melihat ke tubuhnya sendiri, meraba wajahnya. Tidak ada perubahan. Hanya saja, saat itu ia sudah mengenakan pakaian dalam wujud manusianya, seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada Gaara._

_Yang jelas, ia tidak menghilang!_

_Kenapa?_

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Apa orang-orang itu membatalkan penghancuran padang bunga? Apa Gaara berhasil menghentikan mereka?_

_Ino bangkit berdiri dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya seolah berpikir. Saat ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari padang bunga tempatnya tinggal, Ino mulai melangkahkan kakinya, setengah berlari. _

_Tapi kenyataan pahit-lah yang tertangkap oleh mata Ino kemudian. _

_Padang bunga itu sudah menghilang! _

_Hanya hamparan tanah berwarna kecoklatan yang bisa ia lihat kini. _

_Ino pun roboh, berlutut. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Ia kemudian melihat ke tangannya yang masih tampak nyata. Dengan kuat, ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya tersebut._

"_Tidak akan… Kumaafkan!"_

_Ino kemudian memeluk tubuhnya sendiri._

"_Dengan tubuh manusia yang telah kalian berikan padaku, aku bersumpah akan membalas dendam kalian! Aku…"_

"_TIDAK! SUDAH KUBILANG KALAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBANGUN APARTEMEN ITU DI SINI!"_

_Ino terperangah saat mendengar suara yang seseorang yang ia kenal memotong ucapannya. Ia pun mengangkat kepala._

_"TAPI KAU SUDAH MENYERAHKAN TUGAS ITU PADAKU DAN AKU MEMILIH UNTUK TIDAK MELAKUKAN PEMBANGUNAN ITU! TIDAK DI SINI!"_

_Ino terdiam di tempatnya sesaat sebelum ia berdiri dan mendekat ke salah satu pohon Sakura yang dapat menyembunyikan sosoknya. _

_Ino berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya hingga ia bisa menangkap perselisihan yang terjadi di antara orang yang ia kenal dengan pria paruh baya penghancur rumahnya. Perselisihan itu berakhir dengan perginya pemuda berambut merah yang ia kenal. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Ino segera berbalik. Ia mencari jalan untuk bisa mengejar pemuda berambut merah itu tanpa diketahui siapapun._

_Terus dan terus._

_Ia mengikuti pemuda itu._

_Dengan tubuh baru yang diberikan teman-teman Nymph-nya sesaat sebelum ajal menjemput mereka._

_Tubuh yang tidak akan menghilang walaupun padang bunga tempat tinggalnya telah hilang tak berbekas.  
_

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Gaara membelalakkan matanya dengan penuh kekagetan. Ia tidak menyangka, ada cerita seperti itu di balik kepergiannya meninggalkan Konoha dan ayahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir kalau gadis itu mungkin saja masih hidup setelah padang bunganya dihancurkan. Terlebih, gadis itu selalu mengikutinya… Sampai selama ini!

Kenapa ia bisa tidak sadar?

Sebenarnya jawabannya mudah saja.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Gaara mulai menutup dirinya kembali. Ia tidak mau melihat ke sekelilingnya dan hanya terpaku pada mimpinya untuk menciptakan sebuah padang bunga yang baru. Ia merasa tidak punya waktu bahkan untuk melihat gadis-gadis yang ada di sekitarnya.

Lihat? Betapa bodohnya Gaara!

Dan ia menjadi bodoh seperti itu karena ia terlalu terpaku untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Ino. Menebus kesalahannya yang tidak bisa menepati janji pada Ino dan membiarkan sang ayah menghancurkan tempat tinggal gadis –mantan Nymph- itu.

Ah!

Lagi-lagi Ino.

Satu-satunya gadis yang dapat membuatnya berlaku bodoh!

"Melihatmu yang terus berusaha untuk menciptakan suatu padang bunga yang baru bagi para Nymph, membuat dendamku mulai terlupakan sedikit demi sedikit," ujar Ino sambil melirik ke arah padang bunga di belakang Gaara. "Kau benar-benar menepati janjimu!"

Sebuah tawa kecil kemudian mengakhiri kata-kata Ino tersebut. Lalu, ia merogoh ke dalam keranjang anyamannya sementara payungnya ia biarkan terjatuh di sampingnya. Setelah itu, ia mengulurkan sebuah bunga ke hadapan Gaara.

"Agrimony, Gaara-kun!"

Sekali lagi, Gaara hanya bisa terdiam saat ia disodorkan bunga itu di depan wajahnya.

"Ck! Apa perlu kuberitahukan lagi padamu? Ambil bunganya, Baka Panda!"

Gaara menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. Tapi alih-alih mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Ino, ia malah mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan kemudian mengangkat Ino dalam pelukannya.

"Kyaa?"

Keranjang anyaman Ino terjatuh dan kemudian menghamparkan isinya ke atas tanah.

"G-Gaara-kun?"

"Aku terima ucapan terima kasihmu, Ino!" ujar Gaara sambil mengecup pipi gadis itu.

Ino merona sebelum ia memegang pipi yang baru saja disentuh oleh bibir Gaara.

"U~h! Dasar Panda!"

"Hei, Ino!" ujar Gaara lagi sambil menurunkan Ino hingga kaki gadis itu kembali menjejak tanah. "Mulai saat ini, tempatmu bukan lagi di padang bunga itu kan?"

Ino mengerutkan alisnya. "Ya?"

"Kalau begitu, datanglah ke tempatku!" ujar Gaara lagi. "Mulai sekarang… Dan untuk selamanya, tinggallah di tempatku!"

Ino mengerjabkan matanya sesaat sebelum melayangkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Sebuah pelukan pun kemudian diberikan gadis itu pada pemuda berambut merah yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Angin hangat kembali bertiup, menerbangkan beberapa kelopak dari padang bunga yang berhasil dibuat oleh Gaara. Kelopak-kelopak itu kemudian berjatuhan di sekitar Gaara dan Ino yang tengah melangsungkan ciuman mesra mereka. Seolah, para Nymph memang sengaja menaburkan kelopak-kelopak tersebut sebagai ucapan selamat untuk keduanya.

Juga...

Sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

Ya.

Para Nymph itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilangkan sosoknya tidak lama kemudian.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, baik Gaara maupun Ino, memang tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok Nymph di padang bunga manapun. Pada akhirnya, mereka hanya bisa meyakini kalau makhluk-makhluk itu senantiasa ada dan berdiam di setiap bunga yang tumbuh.

Keyakinan itu pula lah yang kemudian membuat Gaara dan sang mantan Nymph-yang kini menjadi _partner_ seumur hidupnya, tetap berusaha untuk menjaga tempat tinggal para roh tanaman tersebut sekuat yang mereka bisa.

Agar keindahan di atas bumi ini tetap terjaga.

Sampai di generasi anak-cucu mereka nanti.

Sampai selamanya.

***** Fin *****

**

* * *

**

A/N :

Phew! Beres juga fict buat GIST ini. Panjang dan… ehh? Apa-apaan nih ceritanya? Duh, duh, duh? Ending yang aneh pula?6 (-.-;)

Y-yah! Saya jadi bingung juga mau ngomong apa lagi. OOC-ness? Err... Ah! Sudahlah! Biar minna-san aja yang berbicara.

Review please? Onegai? *mata berbinar-binar penuh harap*

Arigatou, minna! ^^

Regards,

SUKie-Fox

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
